Mountain Top F.C.
Mountain Top Football Club, commonly known as MFC or Mountain Top F.C., is an American professional football (soccer) club started in 2009. The club is currently in it's 7th season of existence, or Season 20. Mountain Top F.C. currently competes in the 4th tier of American soccer, 4 Division, 14 Group, more commonly known as 4.14. Club History Mountain Top F.C. was formed by the current owner, George Gendler. He was the manager of a small ametuar football team called Mountain Top F.C. He lead this small team to the semi-finals of a well known cup in his local county, only to be knocked out in a penalty-shootout. This coming after a heart-breaking miss by their oldest and and best known player, Ryan Reid. It was pure disappointment for the local team, and they disbanded after not being able to hold together. That is when George Gendler dreamed a dream. He dreamed the dream that is now Mountain Top F.C. He got together with now retired veteran, Ryan Reid, and told him of this dream. His dream to make Mountain Top F.C. a professional team, and start from scratch, buying all new players on his dime. This plan only included Ryan Reid becoming the club\'s first manager. Ryan Reid accepted this challenge, and thus, Mountain Top Football Club, was born. Season 14 MTFC's first season turns out to be a success. Despite their third place finish, they were promoted due to the restructuring of the divisions for Season 15. The top goalscorer for the club was the young C. Wohlers who scored 14 goals in 20 games. Season 15 MTFC shocked the experts as they secured back to back promotions after dominating 5.41. They finished top of the group by 9 points, and never really looked threatened by any other team in the group. Goals were spread around the team well, however it was J. Struther who was the top club goalscorer with 10 goals. Season 16 After their famous back to back promotions, many expected MTFC to really struggle in 4.14, however again they shocked many and comfortably avoided relegation. Again the side showed that they can get goals from just about anywhere, but D. Kenneth finished the season as top goalscorer with 14 goals. MTFC played in their first ever friendly league as they finished 2nd in Who Is The Best Tournament. They also played in the Total 90 Cup, where they finished 3rd. Another thing that deserves mentioning is that E. Simpson was sold for a club record fee of 89.6 mil. Just days later R. "Rocco" Al Roomi was purchased for another club record fee of 116.5 mil. Rocco scored 6 goals in the 13 games he played. Season 17 The purchase of Rocco in Season 16 was crucial to MTFC's near success in Season 17. Rocco scored a quite outstanding 23 goals in 37 games earning him the award for top goalscorer in 4.14. Despite his best efforts, MTFC finished just short of promotion to the third division. Silver Stars finished one spot ahead of MTFC in the all important 2nd place by just 2 points. MTFC also took part in a friendly league tournament in Season 17. They finished first with 6 wins and just one loss. Season 18 After coming so close to promotion in Season 17, many MTFC fans hoped that Season 18 would finally be their season to get promoted. However, Rocco\'s scoring touch from the season before eluded him as an injury filled season ended with him scoring just 12 goals, and the club secured disappointing back-to-back third place finishes. MTFC manager Ryan Reid was worried about the age of his squad towards mid-season. Too many of his players were over 30 years old. This caused a fire sale for MTFC. J. Pasqualini who had been brought in because of Rocco's bad form, was sold despite having a fantastic season himself. He was the clubs leading assist-man and goalscorer. Gabe Hewit, club captain Cal Stevenson, Jeff Struther, Louis Swan, Davey Wilson, Marius Witty, Michael Ryall, Ivan Atherton, and Abdul-Rahman Al Khouja were the others on the list that would head out of Dorrance Ground. Season 19 With the older players gone, Ryan Reid tried to go out and buy younger players. Players such as B. Acosta, L. Dyffy, H. Montagu, J. Katz, P. Mendez, and W. Willows were brought in. At first, the team fluttered with new young stars struggled. MTFC spent many weeks in the relegation zone, and for a while, it looked as though they were going to be relegated. MTFC sank as low as 17th in the table. However, a late season comeback saw MTFC explode and amazingly finish 4th. The new players had started to gel, and it looked like MTFC were more of a threat than ever. Also, more good news for the club was that their star striker Rocco was back on form as he scored 20 goals in 34 appearances. Season 20 The club began Season 20 by finishing what they had started the season before by securing their second ever friendly league title in a 3-1 win over Neverlands Lost Boys. They then focused their attention on the league, where Rocco's wonderful goal-scoring was again in tact as he earned himself another 20 goals in 33 appearances. His performances eventually led to MTFC lifting the 4.14 title and earning themselves a spot in Division 3 for Season 21. However, this did not stop the media from noticing that Rocco had a poor second half to the season, as his scoring slowed down. G. Partase stepped up as the main goal threat for MTFC in the second half of the season, however, as the 33 year old netted 16 goals in the league after manager Ryan Reid bought him at the beginning of the season. This signing proved to be crucial. Other notable players were C. Maton, H. Montagu, K. Hofstra, and L. Dyffy. Season 21 Competition Performance By Season League Performance US Open Cup Results 'Friendly League Competiton Results' Crest and Team Jerseys MFC's colors have always been green and black. The club never really had a crest until it became a professional football club in 2009. MFC jerseys have always consisted of a black cross over the front of the shirt, and green covering the rest. they have also always had black shorts with little green on it, and green and black socks. Earlsborg has been writen accross the front of the shirt as the club's sponsor since the club became a professional team in 2009. MTFC have always worn black and green home jerseys. However their away jerseys have changed almost every season. Stadium Dorrance Ground has been the home of Mountain Top F.C. since it became a professional football club in 2009. Dorrance Ground was originally built to seat 7,000 people when it was built in January 2009 just before MFC started playing in Season 14. In Season 15, it was upgraded to a capacity of 14,000. It was reported that the club spent upwards of 10 million TMS on all of the upgrades, but Ryan Reid discarded this as "nonsense." After this upgrade, Mountain Top F.C. signed a contract with Dorrance Ground, keeping Mountain Top F.C. tennants of the ground for 7 more seasons. Meaning MFC will call Dorrance Ground their home until the end of Season 22. Shortly after this agreement, the club increased the size of Dorrance Ground to 16,000. In Season 20, Dorrance Ground was again upgraded, but this time to a capacity of 21,000. Managers